


No te merezco

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una escena en la que se dice más con gestos y miradas que con palabras</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te merezco

**Author's Note:**

> Buscando en mi computadora, encontré varios fics que nunca subí, algunos están sin terminar, pero otros están completos. Este está inspirado en la escena del 7x23, cuando Dean le pide a Castiel que vaya con él a combatir a los leviatanes. Es una escena preciosa, con pocas palabras, pero donde los gestos y las miradas dicen mucho más. Esto es lo que yo me imagino que están pensando mientras hablan (en itálicas).

Frente al Impala, aún cubierto con una lona, se miraron a los ojos.  
\- Dean - empezó a decir Castiel, en un susurro quebrado.  
\- Cas, ya hablamos de esto. Lo entiendo. No puedes ayudar.  
“ _No me merezco que mueras otra vez por mí. Ya te hice suficiente daño_ ”

\- Si atacamos a Dick y fallamos, entonces tu y Sam morirían heroicamente, ¿correcto?  
“ _Van a morir por mi culpa. Yo solté a esos monstruos, y tu vas a arriesgar tu vida por salvar el mundo, como siempre._ “

\- No lo sé. Supongo que sí. - Dean lo miraba sorprendido, no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar.  
\- Y en el mejor de los casos, yo moriré tratando de enmendar mi estúpido error. O tal vez no muera, me traerán de vuelta. Ahora lo entiendo, es una resurrección de castigo. Y cada vez es peor. - Castiel miró al piso, evitando la mirada de Dean.

\- Lo siento.- Dean lo miró, preguntándose si Castiel estaba tan loco como parecía. En sus palabras había mucho sentido. ¿Estamos hablando sobre la basura de Dios?

\- No doy buena suerte, Dean.  
 _“ Sólo cometo errores. Intento hacerlo bien, pero arruino todo lo que hago. No merezco que me quieras a tu lado.”_

\- Prefiero tenerte, maldito o no. Estamos todos malditos. ¿Te parezco de buena suerte yo?  
 _“No soy digno de ser salvado. Torturé almas, rompí el primer sello que empezó todo esto. No soy mejor que tu. Y tu me salvaste a pesar de todo. Viste lo peor de mi y no me abandonaste. Diste todo por mí, caíste por mí. Si voy a morir intentando salvar el mundo, te quiero a mi lado. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada más, pero te necesito más que nunca“._

Castiel sonrió de pronto, sorprendiendo a Dean.  
\- ¿Qué? “¿Porqué sonríes? Me gusta tu sonrisa”

\- No quiero incomodarte, pero detecto una nota de perdón.  
 _“Me perdonó. Me pide que luche a su lado. Confía en mí otra vez. Después de todo lo que hice, lo que le hice a él, lo que le hice a Sam, dice que prefiere tenerme a su lado. No merezco su perdón, y me lo está dando. ¿Es así como se siente el ser feliz?”_

-Bueno, probablemente voy a morir mañana, así que... Dean no terminó la frase, pero su gesto lo dijo todo.  
“ _Te perdono. Cometiste errores, como yo los cometí. Estuviste a punto de destruir el mundo, como también lo estuve yo. Ahora sé que fue por protegerme, por salvarme, como yo lo hice por salvar a Sam. Te perdono una y mil veces. Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Te perdoné cuando creí que estabas muerto. Te perdoné cuando te vi otra vez, vivo, contra todas mis esperanzas. Te perdoné cuando curaste a Sam, perdiendo tu cordura por él._ ”

Ese pequeño gesto fue lo que Castiel necesitaba para decidirse. Cuando habló, ya no parecía un demente, sino alguien que sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Iré contigo. Y haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
 _“Iría contigo al infierno otra vez, y pelearía a tu lado contra quien fuera. Pelearé a tu lado hasta ser destruido. Moriré por ti, una y otra vez, y cuantas veces sea necesario. Morir peleando por ti, morir a tu lado, sería el máximo honor y la máxima gloria, aunque sé que no soy digno de eso. Te doy todo mi ser, toda mi existencia, todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, y sé que no será suficiente. Tómalo y haz conmigo lo que quieras. Soy tuyo.”_

\- Gracias. - Los ojos húmedos y verdes de Dean se clavaron en los azules de Castiel.  
“ _Que tonto suena eso, que simple. Pero es todo lo que puedo decir. Gracias. Por todo. Por sacarme del infierno, por sostenerme cuando todo se venía abajo, por estar ahí cuando te llamaba, por salvarme tantas veces, a pesar de los problemas que eso te causó. Por perder tu Gracia, tus poderes, tu cordura, tu Cielo, por estar a mi lado. Porque sé que todo lo hiciste por mi. Y si morimos mañana, habrá valido la pena, porque te recuperé, porque estarás ahí conmigo. Estaremos juntos y lo demás no importa. Gracias Cas”._


End file.
